Love is A Many Splendoured Thing
by Conceit
Summary: AU Highschool fic. After the tragic separation from a childhood friend, Winry gradually falls in love with the new kid. EdWin. Rated T for language and mature themes.


A/N: YAY! My very first hetero pairing! I'm shocked that I'm writing this for two reasons. The first is that I personally don't support this pairing and the second is that I hate Winry with all of my being…but it just came out of me. I'm really going to focus on the length of the chapters in this one because I feel that they're too short in my others, If anyone can give me tips on how to make my chapters longer and tips on what you EdWin fans like E- mail me at this address:

katsitsanoronsympatico.ca

Enjoy 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up to my alarm clock sounding in my ears, loud and impatient beeping warning me of my impending lateness. I aimed for the stop, button the best I could, slamming my fist down angrily, and missing. So I pulled the chord from the wall in frustration and pitched the useless piece of technology right out the window, hearing it land with a loud crash and a final beep. Being satisfied with my method of destruction I pulled my wet had back in to the room.

"Wonderful, more rain!" I sighed heavily while running a comb through my long blonde hair about tow or three times before I pulled on my blazer, grabbed my bag and ran out of the house, picking up the daily newspaper to substitute an umbrella. I checked my watch for the first time that morning and it read eight o' clock. Again, I was late.

When I finally arrived at my school (Risembool High, to be exact) my uniform shirt and the tank top underneath were completely drenched in rainwater, and to make it worse, despite my best efforts of running all the way over to the school in the pouring rain, I still succeeded in being twenty minutes late. I want in to the school and found my way to my locker on the third floor. Arriving, I pulled two textbooks from my locker and at the same time, removed one, the same size as the lat two from my locker, and it took their place and closed the locker, but something made me stop. I slowly and hesitantly pulled the locker back open and stared at its contents, two pictures were held to the door by flimsy magnets, and both of these pictures haunted me and made me smile at the same time. The glossy paper displayed myself and a boy by the name of Envy and today was the Seventh anniversary of his leaving Risembool. I sighed nostalgically and slammed the locker shut, for sure that time.

"Dammit Winry, get a grip!" I wiped the developing tears from my eyes and ran to my first class which was….History with Ms, Hawkeye. Great.

"Miss Rockbell, you're bordering thirty minutes late, again and I'm eternally expecting a justification, will I receive one this time?" I looked at her, and my eyes were flaming pools of hate and I retorted angrily

"Even if I had a proper excuse, it really isn't any of your business" for a minute after I said this, she looked a little shocked but she smile wickedly.

"You're completely right, miss Rockbell, It is none of my business what you do after or before school at home, so it won't really matter if you have a detention, which you now do" I pouted in disappointment and she stared at me with evil eyes and a malicious smile

"Now, go to your seat so we can finally begin" I scowled at her for a pause of about 4 seconds and walked to my seat. The fourth row out of six and the third column of seven is where my seat was and when I fell in to the chair; I looked to the left of me and sighed nostalgically. It had been seven years that the desk beside me had been completely unoccupied. Even though I had friends and I had good grades, hey, I had everything I needed and more! But deep in my heart (A/N: LOL Cybersix. Has anyone ever seen that show? It was the shiz!) I'm so lonely, I feel horribly alone, I feel as if it's a part of me I show until I'm all alone then I just break down.

"Oh! I'm so glad you came! Miss Hawkeye smiled gaily and signaled for someone outside the classroom to come in. A honey blonde boy walked in to the room and shyly bowed before all 29 pairs of critical and tired eyes.

"Hello, my name is Edward Elric and I am pleased to make your acquaintance" He was lightly blushing as he overlooked his peers, including me.

He had long hair that was tied in to a braid and beautiful pooling honey eyes that matched his hair. I looked back at him and he kept his eyes on one of three things. The floor, the teacher or the back wall.

"Well, since there seems to be no other seats. You'll be seated next to Ms. Rockbell" Miss Riza smiled and winked at me cruelly while both she and I watched Elric sit in the place of my beloved Envy

He leaned over to me and whispered quietly while smiling

"Can I call you anything else besides Ms. Rockbell" He was smiling meekly and he gave a gentle laugh. He had nerve, for one thing I thought to myself while smiling back like a total idiot. Even though he wasn't that bad, I smiled like I was being nice, and only being nice

"Winry…My name is Winry, and it's nice to meet you."

After that, we started a friendship. It was a new chapter in my life; it was time to move on from yesterday to tomorrow.


End file.
